One Minute 'Till Midnight
by MobBob
Summary: Beca gets drunk at the Bellas' New Year's Eve party, so Chloe and Stacie try to help her out.


One thing you could say about the Aca-Parties, they were a great opportunity to get drunk. Beca did not know how much alcohol she had consumed. The Vodka shots were starting to blend with the Tequila shots and shapes were starting to blend together into a blur. Beca could barely see the TV Aubrey had set up so the Bellas could watch the ball drop. She would be entering the new year drunk off her ass. After Beca downed another shot, she was met by an angry Stacie.

"Hey," said Stacie. "That was mine."

"Sorry." Beca reached for a bottle filled with something she couldn't identify.

Stacie stopped her. "How about you take a little break from the booze?"

"Okay," said Beca as she let go of the bottle.

Stacie caught the bottle right before it hit the ground. "Here, let's go outside and get some fresh air."

Beca followed Stacie outside to the parking lot. She rested her head on Stacie's boobs. "You're boobs are so soft."

"Thanks," said Stacie.

"I don't know if they're as soft as Chloe's," said Beca. "I wish she was here so I could compare them."

"That sounds nice," said Stacie.

"You know," said Beca. "I heard that if you're drunk, spinning around is a good way to get rid of the alcohol. Maybe I should try it?"

"No," said Stacie. "Trust me, it doesn't work."

"Oh," said Beca. "You sure know a lot about getting drunk."

"I've been to my fair share of parties," said Stacie.

"Is that 'cause you're a slut?" said Beca. "Ow! You're pulling my hair!"

"Sorry about that," said Stacie. "It was an accident."

Just then Chloe walked up to the two. "Hey Chloe," said Beca. "Can I feel your boobs? I just want to compare them to Stacie's."

"She's really drunk," said Stacie.

"It's okay." Chloe took off her jacket. "I'll humor her."

"Yay," said Beca as she grabbed Chloe. "Yeah, Stacie's are softer than yours, but yours are firmer."

"Thanks," said Chloe.

"You know what would be awesome?" said Beca.

"What?" said Chloe.

"What if you guys formed a me sandwich, you know?" said Beca. "That way I wouldn't have to choose which boobs to sleep on."

"Did I mention that she's really drunk?" said Stacie.

"I'm not drun-" Beca said as she vomited on Stacie.

* * *

><p>Chloe held Beca's hair as she vomited into the toilet. "That should be all of it," said Chloe.<p>

"Yeah, there's nothing left in my-" Beca wrenched again.

"Jesus, how much booze can your stomach hold?" said Chloe.

"I don't think we'll ever know," said Beca with her head still in the toilet. Eventually Beca ran out of stomach contents to throw up.

"This should be your New Year's Resolution." Chloe took a roll of toilet paper and started cleaning the vomit off of Beca. "You know, don't drink so much next year."

"I'm not so good with resolutions," said Beca. "Last year I tried to be ironic and made a resolution to actually finish my resolutions. It didn't work out so well."

"Well, maybe you just need a buddy," said Chloe. "Someone who'd go drinking with you and cutting you off when you've had too much."

"That's a good idea," said Beca. "Do you think Stacie would make a good drinking buddy?"

"Stacie?" Chloe dropped the toilet paper. "Why Stacie?"

"Yeah," said Beca. "She was the one who pulled me outside when I was drunk."

"That's true, but she's just as bad as you," said Chloe. "Plus, you kinda vomited all over her."

"Right," said Beca. "Hey, how is she?"

"She's fine," said Chloe. "Just keep your distance for a while."

"So if I can't have Stacie as my drinking buddy, who should I use?" said Beca.

"You could use me," said Chloe.

"Oh okay," said Beca. "I'll think about it."

"Why?" said Chloe. "I'd make a good drinking buddy."

"Yeah," said Beca. "It's just...well..."

"Well what?" said Chloe.

"Well..." Beca bit her lip. "I'll think about it."

"Fine, think about it." Chloe pulled out a pen from her pocket, and started writing on a piece of toilet paper. "But if you say yes, here's my number."

"Okay," said Beca. "Just to let you know, I usually wait two days before calling."

"I see," said Chloe. "You like to play it cool."

"Yep, that's me," said Beca. "Always playing it cool."

"Which is why you spent the last half-hour with your head in the toilet," said Chloe.

"Sorry about that," said Beca.

"It's fine," said Chloe. "How do you feel now?"

Beca stood up gingerly. "It's all good."

"Are you sure?" said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "Well, maybe I need someone to prop me up."

"I'm on it." Chloe carried Beca out of the bathroom and to the auditorium. "Hey, do you wanna watch the ball drop?"

"Sure," said Beca.

When they got to the auditorium, it was about a minute for the ball to drop. Beca saw Stacie standing in a group of guys. "Do you think she's gonna kiss all of them when the ball drops?" said Chloe.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Beca.

"I don't see Jesse," said Chloe.

"So," said Beca.

"Don't you want to kiss him?" said Chloe.

"No," said Beca. "I don't think he'd want to taste my mouth right now."

"I guess you're right," said Chloe. "Still, it's a nice tradition. Welcoming in the new year with someone special and-"

Suddenly Beca kissed Chloe. After a few seconds Chloe pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" said Chloe.

"It's like you said," said Beca. "I'm welcoming in the new year with someone special."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "But the ball hasn't dropped yet. We've still got seven seconds."

"Right," said Beca and seven seconds later she kissed Chloe again.

"That was nice," said Chloe. "You could barely taste the vomit."

"You kinda ruined the moment," said Beca.

"Sorry," said Chloe. "How about I just say happy new year?"

"Happy new year to you too," said Beca.


End file.
